Gimme Shelter
by Pixietails
Summary: Billy/Leon slash. It doesn't have to make sense. After separating from Claire in the desolate streets of Raccoon, a frightened and easily manipulated Leon runs across the so-called criminal Billy Coen...


**Disclaimer: **RE belongs to Capcom and everyone else involved in it. Sure does...

**Warnings:** Slash, Billy/Leon. Written as a request to a friend. So Billy and Leon _technically_ never meet...altering the story line just ever so slightly. So no complaints about how this couldn't happen; enjoy the porn.

* * *

Hiding out in Raccoon City, right under the idiotic authorities' collective noses, seemed like such a brilliant plan in the beginning. Much nicer than fleeing to Mexico, even if it meant living in hiding. It wasn't so bad, really; finding a decent hideout was ridiculously easy. There was even running water and electricity in the ramshackle apartment, though it was unclear if the previous owners intended to ever return. At any rate, life on the run was pretty easy for ex-Marine Billy Coen. At least it had been before the outbreak.

It didn't take long for the city of Raccoon to become helplessly overrun, most of its innocent denizens dead or dying—though that wasn't stopping them from getting back up, seeking the warm flesh of the living. Billy had seen such horrors before, but that didn't mean he was prepared for such a situation. He didn't even have a gun, escaping the apartment complex had proved no easy task. But Billy was tough, he wasn't about to give up, forcing his way through the virus carriers, thankfully reaching the street without injury.

And then he had met Leon.

Meeting the rookie cop had really made a world of difference. To Billy, a person's skill didn't matter in such a situation. Simply having a companion made things much more bearable. He was no longer alone, he could talk to someone, listen to someone else's voice...and his protective instincts had kicked in right away.

The kid was young, he hardly looked old enough to be a cop in Billy's opinion. Under the circumstances though, the rookie seemed to be holding himself together; he was even armed, which was a definite bonus. Also, Leon didn't seem to realize Billy was a wanted felon. And then of course he was cute...very cute. Leon tried to be so tough and sure of himself, but Billy could see right through his act—the guy was petrified and trying not to panic. He needed someone...He needed Billy.

"I hope Claire's all right..." Leon muttered, glancing around the crowded street nervously. He'd explained earlier to Billy that he'd been separated from Claire Redfield, a girl he'd met at the small diner. Poor Claire had just come in looking for her brother and had been greeted by the apocalypse.

"She's probably fine," Billy replied, hardly even paying attention to what Leon was saying. Of course he cared about the girl's life, he wasn't that cold, but she was hardly high on his current list of priorities.

"Yeah...yeah, you're right. She seemed tough. And I gave her a gun..."

Ignoring the brunette, Billy continued forward, finally finding a rather cluttered route to the R.P.D. station. On a normal day, coming to such a place would be tantamount to suicide for the felon, but today it was likely their best chance of survival. A helicopter would be great, but that would really be asking for too much. However, it seemed probable that the cops would have set up some kind of resistance. They would be safe until help arrived. _If_ help arrived...

Billy stepped out of the alleyway, finding Ennerdale Street to be a complete wreck. The fire hydrant had been knocked over by a crashed car, a steady stream of water flooding the congested street. It was lucky that the front gates of the police station were unlocked, but if he'd been thinking more clearly, Billy would have realized that it wasn't a good sign.

The front doors opened easily as well, the main hall clean, but also devoid of any life. There was a chill in the air, causing Leon to shudder involuntarily, the cop moving closer to Billy as though seeking comfort. Something was wrong here...

"Billy?"

"Let's check some of the other rooms...we might find someone..."

Unfortunately the rest of the station wasn't so calm, the hallways streaked with blood, uniformed corpses lying on the ground. The station had already been sieged, the attack obviously fairly recent seeing as the chewed up bodies had yet to reanimate. Billy took the gun from Leon, placing a shot in each corpse's head. It would save them the trouble of dealing with them later, and it just seemed the right thing to do.

"Can we sit down for a minute...?" Leon asked, looking rather pale. He was really worried about Claire, but he felt sick and lightheaded, this was all too much, too fast..

Billy was concerned for the rookie cop, nodding a little and telling him he would find them a safe place to rest. Luckily the station wasn't too overrun, Billy managed to find them an empty room in which they could take refuge.

"Here we go...looks like there are some beds in the back, go lie down."

"Thanks..."

Leon slipped into the back of the night duty room, dropping down onto one of the hard beds, staring up at the bunk above him. This was like a nightmare or some bad horror flick. How did things like this happen? It was too much for him...if he hadn't found Billy when he did, Leon thought he might not have made it.

Resting like this also gave Billy plenty of time to think, his dark eyes traveling over Leon's form. It was probably the worst time for such things and he was probably going to go to hell for simply _thinking _about defiling the innocent guy, but goddamn if he wasn't getting turned on. It had been too long since he'd been with someone, and Leon was really good-looking...

Well, there was really no harm in asking...

"Leon, are you okay?" Billy asked, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"I guess so...it's just a lot to take in right now..."

"I'm going to get us out of here, I don't intend to die in this damn place, but for the moment...I thought we could use some sort of a distraction. Something that would make us feel good, even if it was just for a little while..."

Billy felt like an idiot propositioning Leon like this, especially when the brunette sat up, looking highly confused. Finally realization dawned on Leon, his cheeks flushing pink. But he didn't reject Billy...

"I...we couldn't...I mean..."

Billy silenced Leon with a gentle kiss, pushing the cop back and climbing on top off him, breaking the kiss after a few seconds. He was pleased to see the unsure look on Leon's face, he could tell the younger man was obviously deciding which way to go. Might as well convince him...

Pushing the thoughts of how wrong this all was far from his mind, Billy captured Leon's lips in a deeper kiss, eliciting a muffled moan from him when he ground his hips into the brunette's, Billy took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth, amused that Leon actually seemed to know what he was doing. Even if the young cop was so innocent-looking and shy, it was obvious that he wasn't completely inexperienced.

It didn't take Billy long to get hard and with the small noises Leon was already making; he quickly wanted more, abandoning the rookie's mouth and moving down to attack his throat with nips and kisses, working on undressing the other man. Leon weakly protested, but there was no conviction in his words. His mind was telling him no, that he shouldn't continue this, but his body was taking control and soon he didn't even care anymore. Pleasure won out to reason.

Before he went any further, Billy drew back, looking into Leon's face. "Have you ever done anything like this before...?" he asked, knowing full well that if Leon was a virgin he was going to go directly to hell. No passing 'Go' here...

"Um...a couple of times, actually..." Leon answered, sounding breathy and a little embarrassed. "In high school..."

"So you're not a virgin?"

"No..."

"Works for me."

Smiling, Billy pulled Leon's shirt over his head, leaning down and running his tongue along one rosy nipple, causing Leon to gasp softly. Billy wasn't really used to lavishing attention on his partners, but there was something special about Leon. He wasn't just someone to fuck and leave; he was a sweet, trusting young man and he completely deserved this.

Billy paid plenty of attention to the small nub before moving over to the other, enjoying the soft noises Leon made. If he was this vocal now, he could only imagine the sounds he would soon make. Good thing the night duty room had a locking door. Wouldn't want to attract anything...

The ex-Marine could feel the other man's erection pressing against his own, deciding to take care of Leon for now, wanting to make sure he was calm and relaxed before taking this all the way. He trailed kisses down Leon's chest to his stomach, dipping his tongue into the brunette's naval as he unfastened Leon's pants and drew them down, shifting himself into a better position.

"Billy..."

"Just lie back and enjoy this...I don't do this for just anyone," Billy explained. He ran his tongue along the sensitive underside of Leon's erection, feeling a shudder run through the other man, pleased that such simple things drew lovely reactions. He then circled the tip, lapping up the salty pre-cum before finally taking Leon into his mouth, having no problem swallowing the man's entire length.

Leon cried out, the sound fading into a groan of delight. He might not be a virgin, but he'd never had someone do that to him, a little surprised that Billy was able to deep-throat him so easily...it was amazing. He had to fight the strong urge not to thrust into that warm, wet heat...

Even if Billy spent little time on foreplay, he'd given a few blowjobs before, and he had gotten good at it pretty quickly; it wasn't that hard for him. He bobbed his head up and down, swallowing as often as he could to make Leon feel wonderful, sure that the young cop wouldn't be able to last long. At this rate, Billy wouldn't last long either, Leon's cries of pleasure were ridiculously sexy; Billy thought he might just come in his pants...

Before long Leon had the sense to warn Billy that he was getting close, the ex-Marine pulling back, but increasing his pace, using his fingers for added stimulation. That was all Leon could stand, arching up into Billy as he climaxed, letting out a wordless cry of ecstacy. He fell back, panting, face flushed...where was he again? What zombie apocalypse?

Billy swallowed despite disliking the taste, he thought it would be rude to spit...it didn't really bother him too much, and now he could really get what he wanted. Leon was relaxed and much more pliable now, he definitely wasn't going to be protesting. Billy removed Leon's boots and socks, pulling the cop's pants completely off and reached up, pressing two fingers into Leon's mouth, commanding the brunette to suck on them. When he felt his fingers were coated enough, Billy withdrew, reaching down between Leon's legs to quickly prepare his partner.

"You okay, Leon?" Billy asked, glancing up at his face. Leon just nodded, prompting Billy to continue.

When he felt that Leon was stretched enough, he undid his own pants, spitting into his hands and coating himself with saliva. It wasn't the best lubricant, but it'd work. He drew Leon's legs up around his waist and positioned himself at Leon's entrance, gripping the rookie's hips.

"You ready?"

"Y-yeah...I think so..."

Billy knew he couldn't just slam into Leon, he had to be considerate, so he carefully pressed into him, feeling the other man tense around him. Jesus, he was tight, it had definitely been a while since Leon had done this...Billy had to force himself not to move, trying to keep himself calm. He was probably hurting Leon a bit...

Several agonizing moments passed before Leon began to relax, his breathing evening out. The young cop said nothing, but nodded to Billy, signaling him that it was all right to start moving. Billy wasted no time, drawing back and thrusting into Leon again, keeping his pace slow and steady. It was bliss; Leon was amazing and he wasn't even doing anything.

Billy kept his pace for several minutes, deciding that Leon could handle a little more, thrusting into him faster, harder. Leon was whimpering, perhaps in pain, but Billy wasn't about to stop, searching for the right spot...and finally hitting it, drawing a loud, gratified cry from Leon. A wave of pleasure coursed through the brunette's body, shaking him, leaving him wanting for more.

"Keep doing that..." Leon panted.

"Yes, sir," Billy answered, grinning. Leon looked incredible, flushed and breathing heavily, his hair sticking to his lovely face, slim, smooth body covered in a glistening sheen of sweat. He kept his angle, but quickened his pace, nailing Leon's prostate yet again and again...

Sure that Leon would come soon, Billy reached between them, stroking Leon in time with his thrusts, wanting the other man to come first. It was clear that Leon was about to lose it, but the cop couldn't form any clear words, crying out Billy's name when he finally found his release. With Leon tightening around him, Billy could barely stand it, thrusting into his partner a few more times before following Leon over the edge.

Panting heavily, Billy pulled out of Leon and dropped down next to him, speaking again when he finally caught his breath.

"I think that was a good distraction...don't you?"

"A very good distraction..."

"Rest for a little bit...then we'll clean up and get moving again. And if you're a good boy I'll find us another safe place to hide..."

He grinned, leaning close and kissing Leon gently, rolling onto his back and pulling the other man close. His desire to protect the younger man was even stronger now...he would make sure to get them both safely out of Raccoon. However, he knew that once they were safe, he couldn't see Leon again...but there was time now. He could be with him for a little while longer.

With such thoughts in his head, Billy was relaxed and feeling happier than he'd felt in some time, eventually drifting off to sleep, Leon nestled comfortably at his side.

If only things would remain so calm...


End file.
